Sympathy for the Devil
by whitem
Summary: Devil/Tara is back and raising the stakes.  Once again this may push the 'T' rating, so please read responsibly.  Chap 4 posted...  And this is now finished.
1. Chapter 1

I've wanted to write this for quite a while now, and I should have started it before I began **Destination: Cañon City**. So in actuality, since that one is on Hold, I will only have three stories in progress: **BioniKim: Oblivion**, **The Power of Kim**, and this one, **Sympathy for the Devil**. To put this story in a chronological context, I would place this somewhere between **The Devil was Blond**, and **Not so Evil**.

**Two –Part Disclaimer: **1. I do not own any of the characters involved in this story, or the Devil Incarnate of the main character, Tara. 2. Like the first one, this story may press the envelope for the "T" rating. So please read responsibly. If you think I should go to an "M" rating please let me know.

Chapter 1

The changes were so subtle that no one had noticed until it was too late.

"Hey Tara… Good practice today." Kim said while tossing another empty water bottle into the plastic bag she was holding. The two of them were cleaning up the gymnasium floor, since no one else bothered to stay around and help.

"It sure was." The previously blonde headed girl said in response. "I felt like I was really on my game today. I really think we're gonna **kill** in the Districts next month."

"Don't you know it." The Middleton High's Squad Leader responded, and the two teenage girls began to head towards the Girls Locker Room.

Just as Kim opened the door, she turned to Tara while taking a swig of her water bottle and said, "Tara… Did I ever tell you that I really like your hair black? I would have never once pegged you as a brunette, but it really works for you."

"Aww, Thanks Kim." Tara said with a flip of her now straight raven locks. "I was hoping that it wouldn't be too much of a change, but I just had to try something different. And you know what? It seems that everyone takes me a little bit more seriously now. When I was blonde, it was like everyone treated me like the stereotypical bubble headed bleach blonde."

"Well, you know** I** never did that Tara." Kim said while looking into the girls hazel eyes in an effort to make her point. "I always thought you were both beautiful and smart. I also envied your blonde hair at one time. This red mop can be such a pain sometimes. But now… I wished I had the guts to color my hair the way you have. The straight look seems to work for you as well."

Suddenly Tara's expression changed as if she had forgotten something. "Oh hey Kim… Why don't you go ahead and shower and stuff. I forgot that I wanted to catch someone after practice, and I'm afraid if I shower I'll miss them. I'll see you tomorrow OK?"

"Sure Tara… See you then. At that time you can also tell me who this mystery person is that you're running off to see." Kim then gave her friend a conspiratorial wink. "And tell me all the gory details."

Tara gave Kim a look that said she didn't understand, which almost garnered a short laugh from Kim, but then just shook her head before getting ready to shower.

…x x x x…

From experience on her mission's, Kim took a shower that lasted no longer than 5 minutes, and she then dressed in the clothes that she had originally come to school in that day, which was a teal top and black pants. Just as she left the locker room, Kim saw Tara returning from wherever she had gone to, and she looked, for lack of a better phrase, haggard.

"Hey Tara?" Kim said with a concerned voice as the two passed each other about midway across the gymnasium floor. "Are you feeling OK? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine!" She snapped, making Kim pull up a little. Tara never looked at the red head, as her face was pointing downwards in a fashion that her long black hair was covering her features. Kim reached out to touch her friend's shoulder, and before making contact, Tara whirled on the red head.

"Don't **touch** me! I said I'm **fine**!" Kim's hand recoiled back, not from the words themselves, but the deep throaty voice that had emanated from her friend's throat.

Almost immediately her voice returned to normal. "I'm sorry Kim… I didn't mean to snap at you. I'll be OK, really." She then turned away from Kim and proceeded to walk back to the showers. As she walked away, Tara said something that thoroughly confused her teammate. "I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be one **Hell** of a day."

…x x x x…

The next day, not long after Kim and Ron had arrived at school, the Kimmunicator sounded off with its familiar four-note tone.

Beep beep bee deep

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch? Drakken again?" Kim replied after pulling the communications device from one of her pockets.

"Actually Kim, this is a weird one." Wade said in response to the teen heroes query. "I just got a hit on your site from none other than Shego herself! Here's the replay."

Wades face dissolved into static, which then morphed into Shego's face. _"Kimmie… Can you please come up to Drakken's Lair before noon? It's really important that I see you immediately! See… I had this dre… well let's just say that I think something terrible is going to happen. I know we've been at each other's throats for a while, but this time I'm calling a truce, at least until after I talk with you. Hope to see you soon. Oh, and before you say anything, the Buffoon can come along as well."_

After Shego's video ended, Wade reappeared. "Do you think this could be some sort of trap Kim? All Emotional Indicators tell me that Shego is telling the truth, and that there is no deception, but she could be fooling my systems somehow. It's up to you if you want to go."

Kim thought for a few seconds, and then she heard the first bell for Homeroom. She looked at Ron and asked, "Well Ron? Do we meet Shego, or go to Homeroom?"

"You're asking me?" Ron said with surprise. "If you really want my opinion Kim, I say we go see what's up with Shego. Maybe it will be something that lasts through Algebra. I have a feeling Miss Whisp is going to hit us with a pop quiz today."

"Hmmm…" Kim said in mock thought while tapping her chin. "Pop quiz in Algebra, or Shego? I say… Shego as well. Let's go."

"Your ride will be waiting in the school parking lot." Wade said, and Kim thanked him and switched off her Kimmunicator.

Sure enough, after changing into their Mission Gear and walking out to the parking lot, a GJ Hoverjet was on the far side of the schools parking lot, with its ramp down waiting for them. As they boarded the jet, no one noticed a black haired girl watching them leave as she stood behind a corner of one of the buildings.

…x x x x…

This time Kim and Ron entered the lair in a manner they weren't too familiar with, which would have been through an air vent, or some other such thing. This time the two of them were entering through the front door, after it was opened by none-other than Shego herself.

"Ummm… Shego?" Kim said while looking around with a nervous eye. "I… I don't see anyone else here. By now I normally see either Drakken, or at least a few of his henchmen. What gives?"

With a wave of her hand the green skinned woman answered. "Everyone else is out. I sent them all away, and it's just us three."

Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket and squeaked out a plaintive "Hey…"

Shego's head snapped over towards the squeaking of the mole rat as if she was startled, but quickly recovered and said, "Excuse me, the four of us."

"You said it was important, so here we are." Kim said warily, as she still hadn't completely dropped her guard.

"Yes, it is." The green woman nodded, and waved a hand towards a nearby couch. "Please… sit. I have a short story to tell you."

All three sat down, with Kim and Ron sitting close to each other on one end, and Shego a few feet from them, near the center. She turned herself sideways and sat with one leg under herself so she could face the two of them, and proceeded to tell the teens about a certain part of her childhood.

…x x x x…

After the multicolored comet struck their home and killed their parents, Sheila Go and her brothers were put into a Home for displaced children. There they were schooled in both academics and religion, since it was run by a small group of Nuns.

All five of them were kept together for the entire time that they lived in the Home and all were schooled together as well. Yet, for some strange inexplicable reason, one of the Sisters took it upon herself to take Shego's Religious studies a little further. As a result, she was more knowledgeable about the Spiritual ways of the world.

The Sister had originally thought she could groom the strange and moody young girl into a respectable young woman, but instead she quickly found out that this girl with green skin took more to the evil nature of her teachings, rather than the good. She tried to convince Shego that evil was not the way to get things done in this day and age, but her teachings just would not sink into the young girl's brain. As a result, the extracurricular sessions only lasted a few weeks.

…x x x x…

"OK… So you didn't take kindly to being taught the ways of God." Ron said with a wary eye. "So what does that have to do with you calling Kim here?"

The green woman took a deep breath and let it out before starting. "You see… I've had a… dream." There was a short pause. "No, not a dream… a vision. Something that may happen in the future."

"You mean you called us all the up here because you had a… a _nightmare_?" Kim's voice rose a bit with the last word. "I can't believe that you…"

"Kim, I dreamed that you died." Shego said, interrupting the red head. Kim sat there with her mouth open in mute shock, and Ron mirrored his friend's reaction. Only Rufus still had an air of resignation about him.

Since there was no other sound from her now rapt audience, the green villainess pressed on. "My dream was so vivid Kim. You, Ron, and your friend here…" She indicated Rufus, "All died a horrible death."

"But you've been trying to kill me for years Shego." Kim was able to say after somewhat recovering from her initial shock. "Why are you telling me… us… this? I would think a dream like that would make you… I don't know… Happy?" The red head's eyebrows narrowed in slight confuson.

"Yes, it's true that I've tried to… get rid of you, but not in a manner like what I saw in this dream. Excuse me, nightmare. What I was taught in that Home when I was younger, is the reason that I wanted to tell you about this dream, vision, or whatever it was. I… wanted to warn you Kim, all three of you." Shego stopped herself before continuing and dropped her head. She sniffed a bit and appeared to wipe something from one of an eye.

"What is it Shego?" Kim asked while leaning forward a little bit, feeling a pang of sympathy for her enemy. She reached a hand out to put it on the green woman's shoulder, but Shego's head snapped up, making her recoil in surprise.

Shego's eyes looked dark, and her face had an almost haunting quality about it. The next words she spoke were in a monotone that sent a shiver up Kim, Ron, and Rufus' spines.

"Kimberly… all three of you… were literally ripped apart. Your arms and legs were sitting in a pile like cords of wood. Your torsos were ripped to shreds, and the mouths on your separated heads had been sewn shut so you couldn't even scream while you were being… pulled apart. The last thing I saw before I woke up screaming bloody murder, was someone that I didn't recognize standing over your mutilated bodies.

"She was shrouded in darkness, so I couldn't see her features, but this person had long straight black hair, and she wore, of all things… what looked like a cheerleaders outfit. The only thing about her that didn't look… human, was the two large horns that were coming out of the top of her head."

"Tara…" Both Kim and Ron mouthed in quiet surprise. The two of them had already met up with this version of their friend before, but they still weren't quite sure if it had been real or not. It had taken a while for the two of them to forget about what they _thought_ had occurred at Bonnie Rockwaller's house.

Rufus' reaction to what Shego had just described didn't last near as long. He fainted back into Ron's pocket.

Then Shego's voice turned back to normal. "Something tells me that things have already started to play out, but I'm not certain. So I hope you heed this warning." Kim and Ron got up to leave, but Shego stopped the two of them as she lay a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. "Kim… Ron… I just wanted to let you know that yeah… I've tried to get rid of you so that Drakken could finish at least _one_ of his evil schemes… But I would never… **ever**…wish anything like this upon the two of you. So please… be careful."

"We will Shego." Kim said, and took Ron's hand. "And Thank-you." The two teens then looked at each other with raised eyebrows and left the lair, heading back towards school.

…x x x x…

After Homeroom concluded, all students had gone to their first period classes. The class that Kim and Ron would have been in was History, which was being taught on this day by none other than Mr. Barkin.

"Well class…" The burly teachers voice boomed, "It looks like all are present and accounted for, except for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. I'm assuming that they are off on a mission of some sort, so I won't be inclined to mark them as Tardy… yet. If they don't show up by the end of this period, they will be marked as absent.

"So let's get to our History lesson. Today I will be covering the effectiveness of the German Blitzkriegs, and what was their eventual downfall." Just as Mr. Barkin was about to begin his lesson, near the back of the classroom, he heard a soft feminine voice singing. It was Tara King.

I stuck around St. Petersburg, when I saw it was a time for a change.

Killed the czar and his ministers, Anastasia… screamed… in vain.

I rode a tank, held a general's rank, when the blitzkriegs raged, and the bodies stank…

"Tara King…" Steve Barkin's voice snapped, making everyone in the room cringe except for the one teenager, who had once been a blonde. "What is the meaning of this interruption? Who do you think you are?"

Tara's face cracked what could only be considered an evil smile, as she slowly rose from her seat. Every student had their eyes glued to her, and didn't make a sound. Of course, what she was wearing was enough to make any adolescent male, and a few females, look upon her with what could only be considered as unadulterated lust.

Tara had on black 3-inch heels that gave way to black fishnet stockings that rose up her shapely cheerleader legs, and disappeared underneath a very short black leather skirt that hugged her hips closely. From the top of her skirt one could clearly see her navel underneath a loose black sheer material, which was attached to a half-length black leather halter-top that pushed her bosom up nicely.

Black finger-less motorcycle gloves graced her slender hands and fingers, of which the nails were covered with black fingernail polish. On her chest, just above Tara's left breast was the tattoo of a rarely used symbol of anarchy, a black circle with a black rose in the center.

She sauntered towards Mr. Barkin, and with a voice that could only make those that were already admiring her admirer her more, she sang a little bit louder.

Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name!

Oh yeah…

Ahh… But what's puzzling you,

Is the, nature of my game…

"Now see here Miss King…" Mr. Barkin said as he took a small step backwards. He had never once had a student approach him in the manner and it had definitely taken him aback. The next three words that Tara said literally froze the man to the spot he was currently standing in.

"I am Lucifer…" Came out of her mouth, and Tara's eyes changed to black, which completely filled her eye sockets. "And all of these weak minded fools…"

Devil/Tara raised her hands to her sides with the palms up, and every student in the room, ten in all, stood from their seats. Ten pairs of eyes now matched those of their Master. "…Are now mine to command."

"You… you can't b… be. Y… your just a teenaged g… girl." Mr. Barkin sputtered, and he was able to stumble back one more step.

The lips on Devil/Tara formed a bit of a pout. "But for some reason, Stevie-Poo… I have not gained control of _you_, just yet." She then sauntered a few more steps towards the burly teacher, who was by now trembling in fear.

"What is it that has kept you from my control?" With wide eyes and trembling hands Steve Barkin loosened his tie, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He then reached in and pulled out a chain, on which was a small golden cross.

The pout on Devil/Tara's face actually turned into a smirk at the sight of the small cross. "Do you really think you can defend yourself against me with…. _that_? It may have kept you from initially being under my command, but let's see what happens if I do… this!"

One of her hands lashed out and snatched the small cross, breaking the small chain as she pulled it from around Mr. Barkin's neck. In a matter of seconds, the small golden cross melted in her dainty fingers. Before the hot metal reached her skin, Devil/Tara released the now molten metal, letting it fell to the floor in an unrecognizable lump. Steve Barkin swallowed hard as the one thing that he thought could protect him was now destroyed.

With another step of her black 3-inch heels, Devil/Tara was mere inches from Mr. Barkin, and she walked her fingers up his chest. She playfully rubbed the lapels of the man's jacket for a bit, then with almost inhuman strength she grabbed onto the jacket and pulled his face down to hers. She then planted a kiss right on the older man's lips!

…x x x x…

Just as Devil/Tara pulled the teacher into a lip-lock, she heard the door of the classroom burst open, and then she heard the voice of the one person that she had hoped would arrive. It was Kim Possible.

"Mr. Barkin…" Kim started to say breathlessly, "Ron and I are here! Please don't mark us… as… absen…" Kim's voice faded as she saw Tara in a lip-lock with none other than Mr. Steve Barkin.

Devil/Tara released Mr. Barkin, who now stood straight up, facing the back of the room. The girl who had been kissing him turned around to face Kim and Ron, and the door behind the two teens slammed shut, locking them all in the room. The corners of Devil/Tara's lips turned up and eventually became a lecherous grin, which seemed almost too large for her face, displaying a mouthful of razor sharp teeth.

With a low growling voice, Devil/Tara spoke to the now terrified pair of teens. "Hello Kimberly… Ronald… So nice to see you again." She then pointed a finger at the two Heroes and said, "Minions, kill them."

Twelve pairs of black eyes, including Mr. Barkin's, were now focused on Kim and Ron, and both of them uttered two words at the same time.

"Oh… Snap."

To be continued…

* * *

This will most likely only last one or two more chapters.

The two separate stanzas that Devil/Tara sang are from the song "Sympathy for the Devil", sung by the great rock band, The Rolling Stones.

Oh, and if any of you artists out there are willing to try, I wouldn't mind seeing a drawing of Devil/Tara in the classroom.

Whooo Whooo! (evil grin) If ya don't get that, please listen to the song…


	2. Chapter 2

First let me apologize for taking so long to update. I only hope the wait was worth it.

Now let me say Thank-you to all who left a review for the previous chapter: CajunBear73, Mr. Wizard, , Invader Johnny, jkrust78, The Enduring Man-Child, Shrike176, screaming phoenix, and Kim's 1 fan… As always, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: No characters were harmed in the writing of this fic, and I do not gain any monetary compensation or any other legal-type gains from them either…

Chapter 2

Both Kim and Ron slowly moved backwards with their hands searching for the door, of which it was Kim who found the handle first. She immediately tried yanking the door open, but to no avail. Ron joined in and started pulling as well, but the door just wouldn't budge, leaving them surrounded by a half-circle of what appeared to be demonized version of their friends.

"What do we do Kim?" Ron almost yelled to his friend and shoved Junior backwards as he was the first to reach the two of them.

Kim was starting to feel a bit panicked as she tried to look into the eyes of her fellow classmates in an attempt to discern if any of their individual personalities were still there. The black soulless eyes told her the grim reality that her ten friends were definitely not themselves.

Kim noticed that for some odd reason, the ten students approaching them were ordered as boy, girl, boy, girl. To her right there was Josh, Monique, Felix, Bonnie, and Vinny. To her left from the opposite direction was Jessica, Ron Reager, Marcella, Junior (from Detention), and Liz. Aside from the black soulless eyes, their faces didn't show any kind of emotion.

Ron Reager was the next to reach Ron, who quickly shoved him backwards making him step only a couple steps back, only to return back in line.

"Who, or what are you!" Ron yelled at Devil/Tara, sounding first as if fear and his emotions were starting to get the best of him, and then his voice dropped an octave, sounding almost… accusatory. "Who could be so evil to turn our friends against us? I honestly don't think that you are Lucifer himself." Kim shot her friend an almost horrified look, wondering what in the world he was doing taunting this Evil. Ron then paused for a second to swat away the reaching hands of another of his friends as they reached for him. "I think you might be one of the Four Crown Princes of Hell instead. Which are you? Belial?"

"Belial?" Devil/Tara said with a chuckle and raised eyebrow. "My poor Jewish friend… You think I am only Wicked and Worthless? You think I am one of the men of Gibeah? I do NOT drop myself to the carnal and base urges of that which you call… _Human_. I AM EVIL ITSELF!" The entire room seemed to shake by just the sound of the voice.

Kim almost didn't notice what Ron had done as it took her a few seconds, but while Ron had Devil/Tara ranting, she noticed that the minions had stopped their advance. She decided to play along.

"Heh… I'm starting to wonder that myself. I think you could be nothing but Beelzebub!" The fire that flared from Devil/Tara's eyes brought Kim's hands to her hips as she realized that this was definitely striking a nerve.

"You insolent little whelps! You dare try to confuse me by using names from both Christianity and the Jewish faith? Like I have said before… **I am Lucifer!** I am the King of Darkness! I will rip out your souls!" A low growl emanated from Devil/Tara's throat at the end of her latest rant.

"Then why are you using these… things…" Ron indicated the ten students that were now standing still, "To do your dirty work? Do you not think you can take us on yourself? Or is it because… you are being… shackled? Held back… like a dog on a leash?"

Another growl, even lower than before, came from the once blonde girl's throat. "How dare you… The two of you need to learn respect for The Prince of Darkness."

"And what about Tara?" Kim said, adding to the argument. "Do you enjoy being a girl? Why have you taken a form that conveys… weakness?" Even though Kim never once felt that girls were considered the weaker sex, she knew that this argument kept Devil/Tara occupied so that she couldn't control her disciples. "In fact, I think it's a façade! You aren't really controlling our poor innocent friend! You're just… playing dress-up."

With the last dig, Kim could have sworn she felt the temperature of the room rise by at least 20 degrees. Stealing a glance at Monique, Kim saw the eyes of her friend turn back to their normal state, and then she dropped to the floor, unconscious. The other nine all followed suit, as Devil/Tara pulled her control and power, back into her self.

The Beast took a step towards Kim, and this time the voice sounded like pure unadulterated... evil. There wasn't a hint of Tara's voice "Innocence… as you say… is the reason I have taken the form of your friend." This statement served to temporarily shut both Kim and Ron up. This was something they hadn't expected.

"For me, the soul of an innocent tastes as sweet as honey… and the soul of your friend Tara here, is so… very… sweet. As her mind falls further into the abyss, I savor the flavor as I slowly and methodically lick away that innocence." Devil/Tara's tongue flipped across her lips on the last word, and the horror on Kim and Ron's faces brought a delighted smile to the Beast.

"S… so this is all j… just to get Tara's… soul?" Kim stammered out.

Again that fang-filled smile filled Devil/Tara's face. "That's most of it. The rest, is knowing that I will defeat both of you… the two that have been thwarting my drive to return this world back to Darkness… with the one thing that seems so harmless… You're sweet innocent little friend Tara King."

There was a pause in the Beasts dialogue as Devil/Tara had been slowly walking towards the two young heroes. He/She/It was now standing only a few feet in front of them and said, "I will have her soul, and you can do nothing about it. But yet for some reason I am feeling generous today, so I will give you one chance. You will get to meet the real Tara, and me as her, for 1 minute, and no longer. If either of you can distinguish which Tara is which, only then will you have saved both her innocence, and her soul."

Without another word, Devil/Tara's body began to shimmer with a red pulsing light, and then it was as if Kim and Ron were seeing double, like an image layered over itself. Then they separated, and two Tara King's were now standing in front of Kim and Ron, each dressed alike in the cheerleader outfit of the Middleton Mad Dogs, and each with her original long blonde hair.

"Now how do we know that one of you is truly Tara, and the other is truly the Devil?" Ron's question was answered with silence.

Then both Tara's spoke at the same time. The one in front of Kim spoke to her, and the one in front of Ron spoke to him. "Kim/Ron! I'm the real Tara! Please help me! I'm frightened! I can feel myself… slipping away!" To top it off, a tear was now falling down the left cheek of both versions of the blonde girl, and both Kim and Ron could only look at each other in bewilderment.

Suddenly one of Ron's eyebrows ticked up as he had an idea. He pulled Kim a few steps away from the pair of Tara's and spoke to her in whisper. ""Kim… I've got an idea. But first I need to ask you, do you trust me?"

There wasn't a hint of hesitation in Kim's answer. "Ron, I not only trust you with my life, but Tara's soul as well. What's you plan?"

Without giving his girlfriend an answer, Ron suddenly turned on his heel, walked up to the closest Tara, and planted a kiss directly on her lips! Tara's blue eyes went wide at first in surprise, but she then relaxed and looked like she was enjoying the kiss.

While separating his lips from Tara's, Ron gently caressed the girls chin and gave her a smile, which was warmly returned. He then walked over to the other Tara and did the exact same thing, but with a slight difference in response. This Tara was expecting the kiss, so she wasn't surprised, but she seemed to be enjoying the kiss just as much as the other Tara.

"You are truly the Trickster Himself." Ron said with a crooked smile as he walked back to Kim's side and turned around. "Neither of you are the real Tara." Kim's jaw dropped, and each blonde girl stomped a foot in frustration at being discovered.

Both girls closed their eyes as if concentrating, and then both opened their teal eyes and again looked at Kim and Ron individually. Then both turned and pointed at the other and yelled at the exact same time "She's the Devil!"

"OK… Now if I remember the stories correctly Kim…" Ron said while tapping his chin with a finger, "Now that the trick has been discovered, this time, it's for real."

Again Ron approached the first Tara, and placed his lips on hers. However the reaction of the blonde this time, was different. This time Tara wrapped both of her arms, and a leg around Ron while deepening the kiss. It was as if she was trying to literally meld into his body. After almost a full five seconds of kissing, they finally broke apart, and Ron noticed that Kim was now starting to doubt his plan, as her arms were crossed, and it looked like the red head was ready to chew nails.

"Please Kim…" Ron said almost pleadingly. "I know this is gonna work. Like I said… Trust me." His smile caused Kim to relax a little, but she still seemed a little upset over what her boyfriend was doing.

Ron then walked in front of the other Tara, and placed kiss on her as well. Again, the reaction was different than before. This time, Tara brought both of her hands up to Ron's face and cupped his cheeks. The kiss returned was almost gentle, yet filled with the promise of pleasure and desire.

After pulling out of the second kiss, Ron then walked up to Kim and said, "I know which is the real Tara."

To be concluded…

* * *

Yeah I know it's a short chapter, but I really wanted to stop at this point…


	3. Chapter 3

OK all you wonderful readers out there, I've finally gotten an update finished for this story. Although… wait, I can't give spoilers here.

Next let me say Thank-you to all those who left a review for the last chapter: CajunBear73, Mr. Wizard, Katsumara, , Earl Allison, Invader Johnny, Shrike176, jkrust78, Thomas Linquist, and kim's 1 fan. As always y'all Rock in Stereo!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kim Possible characters, nor do I have any rights or privileges concerning the Devil.

...x x x x...

Sympathy for the Devil

**Previously on "Sympathy for the Devil"…**

Again Ron approached the first Tara, and placed his lips on hers. However the reaction of the blonde this time, was different. This time Tara wrapped both of her arms, and a leg around Ron while deepening the kiss. It was as if she was trying to literally meld into his body. After almost a full five seconds of kissing, they finally broke apart, and Ron noticed that Kim was now starting to doubt his plan, as her arms were crossed, and it looked like the red head was ready to chew nails.

"Please Kim…" Ron said almost pleadingly. "I know this is gonna work. Like I said… Trust me." His smile caused Kim to relax a little, but she still seemed a little upset over what her boyfriend was doing.

Ron then walked in front of the other Tara, and placed kiss on her as well. Again, the reaction was different than before. This time, Tara brought both of her hands up to Ron's face and cupped his cheeks. The kiss returned was almost gentle, yet filled with the promise of pleasure and desire.

After pulling out of the second kiss, Ron then walked up to Kim and said, "I know which is the real Tara."

**And now the continuation…**

Continuing to look at her boyfriend with a decidedly unfriendly mask of emotion, Kim Possible still had her arms crossed in front of her. She had not expected Ron to kiss those two Taras again, and the reaction she had seen of each blonde girl had definitely brought out her own 'green-eyed-monster'.

Now Ron, being like most adolescent males, didn't at first pick up on what his girlfriend was emanating, but it only took him a few extra seconds to actually realize the potentially grave situation he might be in… And being between the Devil him/her self and a highly jealous girlfriend was not a situation he wanted to be in.

"This was the only way Kim." Ron said with an almost pleading sound to his voice. "There really wasn't any other test I could think of off-hand in such a short notice. And like I said before, I'm pretty sure I know which Tara is the real one."

His girlfriend didn't say a word, and just rose an eyebrow as if she was saying "Well? Then tell me."

Turning back around, Ron pointed at the first Tara he had just kissed. "She is definitely NOT the Tara we know. If there is one thing I know about her, Tara wouldn't throw herself at me like that.

"Now as for the second one, The reason I know she is the real Tara, is that not only was the kiss much more subdued, I actually felt her shake a little as I kissed her. Now whether that's because of her fear of the Devil, or of you and your jellin', I'm not sure."

Kim scoffed. "Like I was jellin'…"

"Remember when you caught Bonnie kissing me in JP Bearymore's?" Ron reminded her, causing the red head to drop her arms at her sides in defeat.

"So now that I've figured everything out, we should be able to go home." He then turned back towards the two Tara's. "Right?"

"You poor misguided fool." Devil/Tara said as she stepped over the body of one of their friends, and at the same time small horns appeared to rise from her skull and through the blonde hair. Her eyes had now also become tinged with red. "You think you can negate the pact that was made between your so-called sweet and innocent little Tara here and me?"

Both Kim and Ron's eyes went wide at this statement by the Devil, and Ron was the first to respond. "T… Tara? Is this… true? Did you actually make a deal with the Devil?" All the blonde-headed cheerleader could do was drop her head down to her chest and nod almost imperceptibly.

The initial shock had somewhat worn off, but Ron was still stunned at this turn of events. There was one question burning in his mind, and he just had to ask. "What were you supposed to get out of this deal?"

Tara's quiet response was barely audible, but it rocked Ron back on his heels. "You."

Devil/Tara decided to step forward and speak up at this time, as she was standing off to one side with an almost lecherous grin on her face. "I've been working with this little angel," A slender finger with red fingernail polish lightly brushed a strand of hair from Tara's face, "For quite some time now. That first time I approached you in Bueno Nacho, and then our… encounter… at Bonnie Rockwaller's house? I was just trying to get inside your heads. It was sort of a… pre-emptive strike."

"And if I remember correctly from reading about you in my childhood, when a deal is made with the Devil, the Devil gets something in return. So what were you supposed to get?" Ron asked with surprising strength in his voice.

"Me?" Devil/Tara batted her eyes trying to look innocent at first, but then suddenly narrowed her eyes as she then explained to Ron what the other half of the deal involved. "I would get the one person who the entire world recognizes… Someone who everyone everywhere adores. You see, once I have control of this person, the world, your reality… basically everything that you are aware of… would actually be within my grasp." An almost sickly sweet sounding giggle escaped from the evil one's lips. "So do you know who that might be, Ronald… Dean… Stoppable?"

Swallowing hard, Ron was about to give an answer when Kim answered for him. "Me."

"What?" Tara exclaimed with genuine shock. "You didn't tell me that was the deal! All you said was that… that…"

Devil/Tara continued the young girl's thoughts. "Once you have Ronald Stoppable in your arms, I will have what has thwarted almost every attempt I've made to get a foot-hold on the human world once again."

"But… but…" Tara started to say, and tears started to flow from her baby-blue eyes as she looked at her red headed friend. "I'm sorry Kim… I… I didn't know that's what the deal was. I swear! I didn't want to get you involved this way."

Ron broke into the conversation with his 'serious look' covering his features. "So… the only way out of this deal is to prevent just one party from receiving they're part of the agreement. Correct?"

"Of course." Was Devil/Tara's immediate answer, and then immediately regretted her answer, as now at Ron's side was a blade of unparalleled workmanship. The sword flashed a bright blue, and then appeared as a dagger about ten inches in length.

Ron then took the point of the blade and placed it just below his sternum. "Then I'll just remove half of the deal from the equation." He looked over at Kim and mouthed the words 'I Love You' to her. He then grabbed the handle of the knife by both hands, and moved the point about 2 inches from the surface of his skin. Just as he started the strike that would have surely ended his life, Kim shot forward and grabbed onto the knife as well.

"Kim! What are you?" Was all Ron got out of his mouth as his girlfriend wrenched the blade to one side, preventing it from taking Ron's life.

With a grunt as she struggled with her boyfriend, Kim said, "There's… another… way."

After struggling with the knife for only a few seconds, suddenly both teens stood up straight with their eyes wide. One pair of eyes was wet with pain of the physical kind, and the others were wet from witnessing the loss of someone they loved.

Kim stumbled back away from Ron, and looked down at her now blood-drenched shirt. She looked back up at his deep brown eyes with her bright green orbs and mouthed the same words that he had done to her a mere few seconds ago. 'I Love You'.

Devil/Tara and Ron's voices reverberated in the room as both of them screamed out the same word. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

To be concluded… (I swear, it will be done in one more chapter)

* * *

Once again, sorry for this chapter being on the short side…

No other comments as I need to bring up my energy shield to keep y'all from lynching me.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me just go right into thanking all those who left a review for the last chapter: Earl Allison, CajunBear73, Invader Johnny, Katsumara, Mr. Wizard, , Thomas Linquist, and kim's 1 fan. As I've said before, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: The characters involved… Ah heck with it. Just see the previous Disclaimers.

Chapter 4

**Previously on "Sympathy for the Devil":**

With a grunt as she struggled with her boyfriend, Kim said, "There's… another… way."

After struggling with the knife for only a few seconds, suddenly both teens stood up straight with their eyes wide. One pair of eyes was wet with pain of the physical kind, and the others were wet from witnessing the loss of someone they loved.

Kim stumbled back away from Ron, and looked down at her now blood-drenched shirt. She looked back up at his deep brown eyes with her bright green orbs and mouthed the same words that he had done to her a mere few seconds ago. 'I Love You'.

Devil/Tara and Ron's voices screamed out the same word. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

**And now the conclusion:**

Ron stood in place holding the bloodstained knife for only a fraction of a second before dropping the blade. He then followed suit immediately after and dropped to Kim's side, tears already flowing down his cheeks. Kim had fallen straight down from where she had been standing, and by the time Ron was at her side she was lying flat on her back, and he could hear her gasping for breath.

"Kim… why… why did you do it?" The blond boy said while trying to sniff back tears and failing miserably.

Rolling her head a bit towards Ron, Kim weakly reached up to his face with the bloody hand that she had touched her stomach with earlier. "It… it was the… only way… Baby." Ron blanched at Kim's words, as he knew whenever Kim used a pet name in a situation like this, that things were serious. Deadly serious.

She continued. "I… I couldn't let you… take your life Ronnie. I could never… live… " She convulsed with a grimace after a wet sounding cough and continued. "…without… yyhheeewwwww…"

The hand against Ron's face went slack and dropped to her side, as Kimberly Anne Possible died at the only place she would have ever felt peace… At Ron's side.

Ron's chin dropped to his chest and his shoulders heaved as he cried for the loss of his best friend, his girlfriend, his Kim.

After what was only a few seconds to everyone else, but it felt like forever for Ron, suddenly his head snapped up. His eyes were glowing in an almost unearthly blue color that had blackness imbued into the coloration was well. His sorrow was replaced with rage, and it was directed at one person, one entity… and she had blonde hair, and red horns.

While Ron slowly stood, a throaty laugh emanated from Devil/Tara, and then she said with a growl, "You think your measly powers can defeat me?"

With a clang the knife near his feet snapped back to its original sword form and leapt into his right hand. He quickly went into a fighting stance, holding the blade crossways in front of him. "Ya know? I'm really not sure. But I'm sure as HELL going to try. So **bring** it… **bitch**!"

Devil/Tara stepped back in surprise at Ron's aggressive attitude, and Tara as well was a bit shocked at Ron's choice of words. She had never heard him say anything like that before, and had never thought he could anyway.

The Evil form of Tara extended her right arm to one side of her body, and a long red blade seemed to slide out from her forearm, finishing with the handle firmly in her grasp. "I haven't had a sword fight in a long time. This should be fun, if not quick."

One corner of Ron's mouth ticked up before he said, "What… Not feeling so sure about your effectiveness with a blade? I'm sure you'll last for at least a couple minutes with me." Her only response was fire leaping from her eyes, and then a quick stab at Ron's mid-section.

Ron expertly twisted to one side, letting the red sword of the Devils pass by him harmlessly. He then brought the Lotus blade up and the two swords clashed loudly, creating what looked like a burst of light where they hit.

"Heh… nice try." Ron said, and went into a flurry of attacks, and Devil/Tara deflected each one expertly, but the last swish of his blade caught part of her long blonde hair as it flew about, cutting off about six inches. With a flash of fire at the cut end, the hair was replaced as the fire moved down creating new strands.

"Cool trick." Ron said, "But can you grow back your **head**!"

The Lotus blade literally sang as it sliced through the air, and before the edge connected with Devil/Tara's skin, she disappeared in a puff of smoke, the sword disturbing the cloud.

"Hey that's not fair!" Tara said from the side, and suddenly Devil/Tara appeared behind her, making her jump.

"Life isn't fair Tara. You should know that. Look at you. You were enamored… maybe even in love with this… this guy," The evil one indicated Ron with a tilt of her head, "and yet he didn't show any interest in you. And that's why you came to me, wasn't it? You wanted _Ronnie_ here so badly, that you made a deal with the Devil… with me. And now he's taken away part of the deal we had made. Doesn't that make you angry? That he would kill your dreams? Your aspirations?"

Tara shook her head vigorously side to side. "No… No… I'm not angry with Ron. And I'm not angry with Kim either. What I'm angry at, is you!" The blonde girl then turned to her evil twin. "You manipulated me, and made me think that all that would happen is that I would have Ron here as my boyfriend! You never said anything about receiving Kim in return! Well, you know what? I'm canceling my part of the deal. I don't want Ron anymore, and I don't want anymore to do with you!"

With a flash of smoke Devil/Tara disappeared from in front of Tara, and appeared right behind Ron, her red sword already at his neck, poised for a killing strike. "Then you won't mind if I end his pitiful life if you don't want him?" Tara could see Ron was trying to keep a brave face, but she knew he was scared. Heck, she was scared, almost terrified at these turn of events.

She was now regretting ever drawing that pentagram in her room that night, lighting those candles, and calling on the Prince of Darkness. It was her own selfish wants that had gotten them to this point. Her own feelings of love… and of lust… that had gotten her friend Kim killed, and now Ron was going to die as well.

It all built up to a boiling point within her, and then Tara tilted her head back and screamed out "I wish I had never made that deal with you! It's over! I do not want Ron Stoppable! I am breaking off the deal!"

A bright white light suddenly filled the room they were all standing in, and everything returned back to the way it was before. Kim and Ron were standing just inside the door of the classroom, Mr. Barkin was looking at them, and Tara was back in her seat. Only this time she had her long blonde locks and she was dressed how she used to before she had made the pact in her room so long ago. Kim and Ron shook their heads as if trying to shake off a feeling of Déjà vu.

"OK class…" Mr. Barkin said in his military-esque manner, "Now that Miss Possible and Mister Stoppable have decided to grace us with their presence, we can get on with today's lesson. That is… after they take their seats." The two heroes quickly sat down in their desks and pulled out their textbooks, ready for whichever lesson Mr. Barkin was going to cover.

"Please turn to page…" Suddenly music wafted into the classroom from outside.

_Pleased to meet you…_

_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah!_

_But what's puzzling you,_

_Is the… nature, of my game._

_Whooo Hooo_

_Whooo Hooo_

Whooo Hooo

"Damn kids and their punk music." Mr. Barkin mumbled as he stepped over to the open window and shut it, effectively cutting off the music that was blaring out of a blacked-out 4-door sedan as it drove by the school.

"Now please turn to page 69 of your text books 'Music That Has Shaped Our World Today'. Miss Possible, if you would be so kind, please read the first stanza of The Eagles classic, 'Hotel California'…"

The End… (Or is it?)

* * *

I SO thought this last chap would be much longer, but I guess not. Oh well… Either way, I hope you liked the latest of my "Devil/Tara" series…


End file.
